


Coloured

by aiviloti



Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: "Au where everything is black and white  until you meet your soulmate."





	Coloured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first soulmate AU fic. I hope you enjoy it.

It was yet another horrible day at school for Dan. People were bullies, insults were hurled, snickers directed at him were heard everywhere, things miraculously vanished. Dan was the new guy, transferring to this little town in nowhere at the age of 16. His classmates had all known each other since they were all toddlers and they had been little assholes since.

Transferred students getting bullied at their new schools were something that happened very often and Dan probably should have expected it. Except, he was still hoping for a miracle. He thought in the entire whitewashed school block, perhaps there was one person who wouldn't immediately hate him the moment they saw him.

Whatever, at least he had friends. It just didn't help that the only interaction they could have with Dan was through a computer screen from possibly miles and miles away.

* * *

(17th of Sep, 17:08)   
djllama: Hey, you there?

lestrboii: Yea, sup?

djllama: I really hate school. It was already awful back then in that posh school. But now that I've moved those other people hate me even more.

lestrboii: Aww, that sounds terrible. What did they do?

djllama: uh

djllama: well you see, I don't exactly have the richest family and it's a private school here that i go to. The only reason i got a place is bc the principle is dad's close friend. So the rich kids there kind of look down on me.

lestrboii: Can't you just tell your parents that you don't want to go to that school and have them switch you to a public school?

djllama: but the both of them are really pleased. they think it will give me a better chance in life to be friends with the rich

lestrboii: That's pretty awful =(

djllama: It definitely is

lestrboii: Anyhow, I'll be here for you. You can always talk to me okay?

djllama: Thanks, bruh.

lestrboii: C'mon, let's talk about happier things. I can't believe it's been a year since we've known each other!

djllama: it has? It doesn't feel like that long ago to me tbh

lestrboii: It has! It's really amazing huh? Wow we know so much about each other but we don't even know each other's names and identities

djllama: online safety, frienderino! for all i know you could be an 80 year old hag who's trying to kidnap me

lestrboii: If one of us has to be hag it's definitely going to be you

djllama: it's not lol

lestrboii: It will be you   ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

djllama: hey i gtg go get dinner, ttyl?

lestrboii: See ya! Don't let those people get you down. They aren't worth your time

djllama: :)

lestrboii: =)

* * *

Phil was terrified. From a friend online he had seen how terrible people could be to transfer students. At least he had his twin brother Martyn with him.

Next to his brother, Phil was practically invisible. They may have been twins but they didn't look like it. Martyn was the people charmer whilst Phil was the shy introvert who rarely looked people in the eye when they conversed. Phil expected that particular day to be the exact same, until his usually black and white world suddenly flooded with all the colours in the world.

They lived in a monotonous world, deprived of colour until you met your soulmate. Many people he had known had a romantic relationship, but he had seen platonic ones as well. This way of identifying soulmates was indeed very magical and all, but it was undoubtedly difficult to single out individuals as your soulmates when your vision floods with colours at the sigh of a crowd.

That day, the brothers couldn’t were lost. Martyn was flustered, frantically checking the handout the administration gave, causing him to bump into a stranger, knocking both their things all over.

Phil hurried to help when he felt a sudden sense of warmth flood through his entire body. Colours started to flood into everything. Everything went from white, grey and black to red, yellow, green, blue, purple and many, many other colours Phil had only heard of by name in the past.

He was dumbfounded until Martyn shook him after a while, motioning for him to address the stranger they had met. "Hi, I'm Martyn and this is Phil. Could you please tell us where we have to go for English?"

The stranger (who Phil noticed had incredibly warm eyes) replied after a bit of hesitation. "I'm... I'm Dan. I'm going there too, you two can follow me." Dan was wearing black from head to toe. He wasn't looking or really talking to Phil, only Martyn. But Phil couldn't help but feel like maybe being the new kid wouldn't be as terrible as his online friend dj described.

* * *

(19th of Oct, 20:14)   
  
djllama: hellooo

lestrboii: Hiya! how are you today?

djllama: you know that thing about colours and soulmates

lestrboii: Yep. I haven't been living under a rock all my life, ofc I'd know that lol

djllama: yea well you'll never guess what happened!

lestrboii: Woah woah, calm down dj. I don't think I've ever seen you use a single exclamation mark!

djllama: I'm seeing colours right now! everything is so beautiful!

lestrboii: Really? Who did you meet? Was it at school?

djllama: yes it was! I'm pretty sure it was a guy with light brown hair

lestrboii: huh that's pretty cool. Good for you!

djllama: ikr?

lestrboii: I started to see colours today too!

djllama: omg really what a coincidence

lestrboii: Yea, it was at another student at my new school

djllama: what were they like?

lestrboii: he looked like he someone really nice and I would really like to be friends with him

djllama: you should totally talk to him

lestrboii: But you know how awkward I can be when it comes to people irl

djllama: and i also know what an incredibly friend you can be when you want to :)

lestrboii: Really?

djllama: really.

lestrboii: I'll... give it a go then

djllama: Tell me when you get yourself a new best friend

lestrboii: You know your company can never be bested by that random someone

djllama: hey! maybe i'll go be friends with my soulmate too

lestrboii: Here's to the both of us breaking out of our anxiety shell then!

djllama: cheers m8

lestrboii: Cheers =)

* * *

Dan could feel himself feeling like a giddy school girl, which was way out of his character. His eyes trailed Martyn everywhere he went, bringing a smile to his lips. 

Because of the two newcomers, there was less bullying. Everyone's attention had turned to them instead of plain old Daniel. Martyn was obviously popular, easily liked by all he met. Popular kids don't get titled "gay ass" by the entire school. Unlike Dan.

"Hi... hi!" A voice approached Dan, bringing him out of his trance. He turned to see Phil giving him a shy smile. "We live on the same lane y'know, and Martyn's busy today with his new friends. So I was thinking we could go home together? You don't seem to have much company om the way back.

He was taken aback by this. Martyn Lester's brother out of all people that came over and offered to be his friend! Dan accepted the offer and Phil gave him another shy grin.

* * *

(3rd of Nov, 19:29)

lestrboii: I made a friend today!

djllama: so proud of you aha how did it go

lestrboii: I tried to find a chance to talk to him and realised we have quite a lot in common. Maybe we'll get to be friends after today.

djllama: that's good for you

lestrboii: He is a really nice guy but he doesn't seem to have many friends

djllama: I mean, not all people see the good in other people

djllama: unlike you, i'd say. you're one of the most amazing people out there that i know

lestrboii: Complimenting me huh

djllama: learn to take compliments, lestr

* * *

After a few months since Phil first became Dan's friend, he could easily see Dan's high regard for his brother. When Martyn got to hang out with the two of them, Dan would become slightly more tense.

He chose his words carefully, he looked a bit more self aware, and his eyes shone a little brighter. Phil wasn't blind. He could see the blatant admiration from Dan although he tried to hide it.

Martyn couldn't see it though. He was seemingly oblivious to all of these small gestures of Dan. To think of it, he was getting a bit different from who he used to be, from the brother that Phil knew.   


The popularity and his position on the student council made him feel superior. It made him skeptical of things other people did. He upset many people with his cutting retorts and spiteful words. But most of all, he upset Phil.

Sometimes, Phil feel like he wasn't quite sure who this person was. Since young, Martyn had always been the strong one and Phil had always been the one with social anxiety. He tried to make Phil feel comfortable with his surroundings wherever they were, going out of his way to crack up funny jokes to make everyone laugh, and mostly to make Phil feel less left out.

Recently, Martyn was doing this less and lesser, but somehow Phil wasn't lonely. Dan was doing all the things Martyn had been doing for Phil and perhaps more. On Christmas, Phil wasn't expecting to get anything nice from anyone outside of the family but there was none other than Dan by the doorstep with a signed photograph for a present by Phil's idol.

Martyn got something he really liked too, and it was also obvious Dan put a lot of effort into the gift for Martyn. But in that one moment where there stood Dan happily laughing with the two of them, Phil couldn't be more happier with this first year he saw Christmas lights in all its glory.

* * *

(25th of Dec, 23:47)

djllama: Merry Christmas!

lestrboii: And a happy Christmas to you too!

djllama: I was at a friend's house for the most of the day, that was why I was afk. how was your day? didja get any nice presents?

lestrboii: Yes I did! My friends gave me lovely things that I wasn't expecting and my parents got me a new computer!

djllama: that seems lovely lestr

lestrboii: It is! Wbu?

djllama: the usual knitted scarf and some friends got me tickets to a music concert in February!

lestrboii: The one in the Royal Hall on the 11th?

djllama: aye

lestrboii: I'm going to the same concert too! Perhaps we could meet up!

djllama: srsly? that sounds wonderful

lestrboii: so it's a plan then?

djllama: it's a plan lestr

* * *

There was a new year's party at the Lesters'. Dan had been allowed to stay over at the Lester's after the party. At the beginning of it all, Dan was simply talking and laughing with Phil in a corner for he didn't know anyone there. But soon enough, and he didn't exactly know how, he was having his 4th glass of beer, with Martyn observing him with an amused look.

"That's really enough, Dan, we should go upstairs." A familiar voice said.    
"Phil, leave him be." Another familiar voice, a malicious edge to the laughter.    
"Martyn, is that you?" Dan asked. He was already very drunk, his words slurring together. Someone held his hand and put his arm over their shoulder and tried to help him walk.

"Pretty, pretty eyes," Dan said. "You are very beautiful, Martyn."    
"Yea, yea. Now come with me, Dan," said the someone gently. "Dan like Martyn very much." He wasn't making much sense now. "Martyn gave colours."

He vomited a lot in between his drunk words. And the last thing he remembered, was a warm bed and a pat on the head.

* * *

(1st of Jan, 00:04)   
  
lestrboii: Happy new year, dj!   


* * *

(1st of Jan, 12:35)

lestrboii: You must be incredibly busy, not like you to ignore me for so many hours when you aren't sleeping.

* * *

(1st of Jan, 21:56)

lestrboii: dj?

djllama: i'm never going to touch alcohol ever again

lestrboii: ?? What happened?

djllama: oh god my head hurts just remembering it

lestrboii: well?

djllama: i got really drunk and i may have confessed my love for a certain someone

lestrboii: Oh no.

djllama: oh yes that's what i did. while unintentionally coming out of the cupboard

lestrboii: I'm assuming you got rejected?

djllama: hell yeah i did, he's a little homophobic too, i'm afraid

lestrboii: Geez, that's awful.

djllama: i thought soulmates weren't supposed to reject people

lestrboii: i mean rarely i guess, but soulmates could be platonic

djllama: and platonic is all it will ever be if he can stop being disgusted at me

lestrboii: That's unkind. People should always be accepted regardless of their sexuality. People should be accepted in general i guess. Unless you're a mass murderer. Or a pedophile. Never tolerate serial killers and pedophiles. But if you aren't, you're good enough and I accept you.

lestrboii: dj?

djllama: yea i'm still here i'm just a bit shook. thanks lestr

lestrboii: that's what friends are for =)

djllama: :)

lestrboii: How's school going for you?

djllama: Well I have friends now, and no one has been too terrible for quite long

lestrboii: So you don't dread leaving your computer behind anymore?

djllama: not as much as I used to, but I wouldn't trade your company for anything in the damn world

lestrboii: =)

lestrboii: Alright I gtg now, remember! I'm seeing you at the Hall at 8p.m. sharp on the day of the concert. Don't keep me waiting lol

djllama: i'm not going to be late. see you

lestrboii: byee

* * *

"C'mon, I'll ask mum to give you a ride to the hall. It's not a bother at all." Phil said to Dan. He received an appreciative glance from his friend. "You can go in the hall first later on though, I have to meet a friend," he said.   
  
He didn't see the curious look on Dan's face.   
  
On the way there, few words were exchanged. Both of them appeared to have something on their minds that they didn't care to share with each other. However, neither was expecting what was to come.   
  
Mrs. Lester dropped the two on a side of the road opposite the hall. As the two were trying to cross, a motorcycle sped across the road out of nowhere, colliding into Phil. He was knocked 10 metres away from where he was. It was a hit and run accident and Dan who wasn't physically affected at all was too in shock to remember what to do.   
  
There were other passersby who came by to help call an ambulance and check on Dan to see if he was alright. He wasn't. What vivid colour he could see after he met Martyn was vanishing. Or was it after he met Phil? The colour was becoming duller and duller until it was almost gone.

* * *

(12th of Feb, 13:02)   
  
djllama: hey i'm sorry i bailed on you. my friend got hit by motorcycle. i'm so scared, lestr   


* * *

(12th of Feb, 15:09)   
  
djllama: he's in a coma what if he doesn't wake up   


* * *

(12th of Feb, 21:09)   
  
djllama: i didn't know the colours become dull when your soulmate is in critical condition. did you know that? the colours keep flashing these days lestr, sometimes, i see the chair i'm sitting on as dark green, and sometimes it just looks grey. i'm so terrified that the colour will all go out all of a sudden   


* * *

(13th of Feb, 09:30)   
  
djllama: morning!   


* * *

(14th of Feb, 00:23)   
  
djllama: are you angry with me for not coming?

* * *

Phil opened his eyes to see Dan asleep on the chair next to the hospital bed. It was the 14th, three days after the concert. Had he been out that long? Apparently so. 

He reached for the a glass on the nightstand, waking Dan up unintentionally.   
  
"Oh, you're awake."    
  
Dan seemed startled to see him like this. "Indeed I am. Sorry to have worried you." Phil said with an apologetic smile. "Idiot, no one's blaming you. Now shut up, I need to call the doctors."   
  
"Alrighty."    
  
"You know how you helped me and made sure I was okay the night I got drunk? It's my turn. You leave it to me, buddy." 

"Thank you, Dan."

* * *

(20th of Feb, 21:48)   
  
lestrboii: Hey.

djllama: oh finally. i thought you were never going to talk to me ever again.

lestrboii: I was a little busy. Sorry about that.

djllama: do you want to talk about it?

lestrboii: I'll tell you all about it when I see you. The past week has been a hell of a ride.

lestrboii: Speaking of which, meet up soon?

djllama: how's Starbucks next sat 4 you? 12pm

lestrboii: Will we know each other at first glance

djllama: maybe? if i don't see you or anyone i assume to be you by 12:05 i'm going to stand at the door

lestrboii: what sacrifices you make for me

djllama: indeed, my friend

lestrboii: Don't bail on me again heh

djllama: no promises :)

* * *

At 12pm sharp, Dan Howell walked into the local Starbucks, only to see none other than his best friend.   
  
"Nice to meet you, are you by any chance the lestr I have been waiting to see for a year?"   
  
"And do you suppose the dj stands for Daniel James?"   
  
They grinned at each other. What a lovely surprise, Dan thought. To have his best friend for a soulmate.   
  
"I'm Dan, fancy seeing you here, fellow soulmate."   


"I'm Phil, sorry to have you see me with my arm in a cast the first time we meet."   
  
Dan had never seen a bluer sky yet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Leave a kudo or comment if you liked it! I'm trying to improve so feedback is appreciated! I'm trying my best to portray their relationship more platonically so I'm not sure how well that went? Hmm.
> 
> Y'all can find me on tumblr or twitter @aiviloti heh.


End file.
